We Have Kids!
by DestielChick
Summary: *Destiel!* Cas and Dean have started their life together, and Cas want's children, Dean, however is not really sure about the whole "Children" thing...but he may not have a choice in the matter when they're on a hunt and two orphaned kids tell them a secret they were definitely not expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning 1 :**

Castiel smiled lovingly as he hooked his hand with Dean's. Dean lovingly nuzzled Cas's nose before kissing him on the lips,"So now I'm married to the most beautiful angel in the garrison."

Cas chuckled and snuggled close to Dean,"And I'm married to the most wonderful hunter in the world."

Dean smiled at him before running his hand through Cas's hair,"So now what do we do?"

Cas grinned and nervously moved around so he was facing Dean,"About that...I was thinking...and, I-I kinda.."he paused, not sure how Dean would take his confession,"I was hoping that maybe you would want to maybe have children with me?"  
Dean's eyes widened, and he stopped running his hand through Cas's hair,"You can have babies?"

Castiel nodded,"I know it's strange for a male to have children, but technically angel's are gender-less, we do have the ability to birth children."

Dean sighed,"Cas..I don't know if I'm ready for children or not."

Cas frowned, looking a bit saddened by the reaction, Dean quickly kissed him on the cheek,"Cas..baby...give it some time okay? Maybe I'll want to have children later, but..not right now..okay?"

Cas nodded,"Okay."

Dean smiled and nuzzled Cas's nose, giving him a kiss,"Sorry."

"No it's fine, I know husband's usually want to wait,"Cas responded with a smile as he kissed Dean back.

Dean nodded and got up, straddling Cas's hips, he leaned down and kissed Cas passionately,"Besides, you're too lovely...I want to cherish every moment of you before we have kids and have to focus on them more."

Cas hummed through the kiss,"You're so thoughtful."

Dean grinned and kissed Cas everywhere on his face,"You...are...just...so ...amazing."

Cas chuckled a bit,"You are too Dean."

Dean chuckled,"I love you so much...I hate that we have to go on a hunt tomorrow..we could have used some..us time, if you know what I mean."

Cas kissed Dean on the cheek and smirked,"I love you too..but that's right..we do have a hunt tomorrow..so we need sleep more then us time, sorry."

Dean pouted a bit and whined before eventually nodding and laying back in the bed. He wrapped his arms around Cas and spooned with him, him being the bigger spoon of course.

"Good night angel."Dean hummed kissing Cas on the head.

"Night,"Cas sighed falling asleep.

The next morning Cas and Dean came out of their bedroom to see Sam waiting with bag in hand,"Come on you two lovebirds, we have get on the road."

Dean grumbled, pouring himself a cup of coffee, Cas just smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek,"Don't worry about him Sam, he's just grumpy in the mornings."

Sam chuckled and Dean shot him a glare before whining,"Caaassss..."

Cas smiled and kissed him on the lips to shut him up,"You know it's true."

Dean nodded with a weary smile,"Yeah, I guess."

Sam rolled his eyes and they all loaded into the car, Dean and Cas up front and Sam in the back. Dean and Cas's hand's tightly wound against each other's as they drove along, Sam worked to cover up his giggles.

"So what's this case about Sammy?"Dean asked.

"All these kids are seeming to pop out of nowhere, it's nothing really dangerous, it's just the orphanage's are filling rapidly, and some of the kids are being kicked out,"Sam said.

"Oh..poor kids.."Cas said sadly, and glanced to Dean.

"Yeah, poor kids,"Dean stated giving Cas a knowing glance.

They pulled up hours later at the orphanage to investigate, Sam was talking to the manager, while Dean and Cas were supposed to be questioning the kids. They choose two kids that were both around 8 years old. One was a girl and the other was a boy, and they walked over with a nervous glance at each other. The girl had straight black hair with aqua eyes and the boy had slightly messed up brown hair with the same color eyes.

"Now, Now, there's no reason to be nervous,"Cas soothed as he smiled at the kids, his eyes gleaming.

"That's what you think,"the boy muttered before the girl punched him in the arm and he jumped a little rubbing it,"Oowww.."

"So, I guess we'll start with, What is your name?"Dean said smiling a bit, though he was staring solely at Cas, only passing the kids side-glances.

"Umm..I'm Grace Mary Win-"the girl started, before being interrupted by the boy, who looked completely frantic.

"Wincrest,"he interrupted, before seeing how Dean and Cas were eyeing him, he piped in,"I'm her brother, uhh...John Gabriel Wincrest."

Cas nodded,"And how old are you both?"

"We're 8,"Grace stated.

"8 and 1/2!"John added with a competitive smirk that reminded Cas of Dean.

Cas smiled and nodded,"Well..I'm Castiel, but you two can call me Cas, and this is Dean.."he turned to Dean and lightly touched his shoulder.

"We're here to ask some questions, about where you came from exactly?"Dean said with a small smile.

"The orphan lady said that you two just popped up out of nowhere is that true?"Cas asked sweetly.

"Yeah..when we were with Daddy and Dad fighting that Time Travel Djinn,"Grace answered before John's eyes widened and he stared harshly and muttered a,"Graaacceee!"

"What?"Grace said crossing her arms,"I'm tired of lying to them!"She demanded glaring at him.

"What? Lying? What were you guys lying about?"Dean asked, staring at them both.

John sighed and looked around the orphanage,"Alright..so..this may seem,"he paused.

"Very strange,"Grace continued for him.

Cas's eyes widened a little and he grabbed Dean's hand in shock,"Wh-what? H-How did? How did you do that!?"

Dean turned to Cas and put an arm around him protectively,"What? What did they do?"He asked worriedly before coughing awkwardly as he noticed the kids staring at them.

"Dean they're angels...but..but I couldn't sense it when we first met them,"Cas said a little shaken.

"We're a special kind of angel not yet known to humanity,"John stated.

"We're the offsprings of an angel and a human, but we each got half the grace of the angel since we were born at the same time,"Grace said after her brother.

"Oh.."Cas squeaked a bit.

"So, are YOU making these kids pop up everywhere?"Dean asked a bit harshly.

"No you idiot..we, and the other kids, are popping up here because of a time traveling djinn,"John smirked a bit.

"A TIME TRAVELING djinn?"Dean asked,"What the hell?"

"Oh..and uhhh..we kinda lied about our last names too,"John stated.

"YOU lied, I was going to tell them, I TOLD you they could help us,"Grace hissed.

"Fine..I lied about our last names.."John replied.

"Well then what's your last name?"Cas asked softly.

"Winchester..."Grace stated.

"What?"Dean asked in awe.

"Winchester.. our parents are Dean and Castiel Winchester,"John repeated with a nod,"That's you two."

Both Dean and Castiel stared wide-eyed at the two children, THEIR two children sitting there looking nervously at them.

**Beginning 2 (future perspective):**

"No...absolutely not,"Castiel stared down his two children shaking his head in disapproval.

"Why not? Pleassee..we can handle ourselves now.."John begged.

"No! There is no way I'm letting you two go on this hunt!"Cas stated.

"Please Daddy...we just wanna test our powers,"Grace pleaded.

"Dean!"Cas shouted as Dean came in from the bedroom lugging two duffle bags.

"Yeah babe?"Dean asked Cas.

"Tell your children that they are not going on this hunt with you!"Cas huffed.

Dean froze, looking from the kids to Cas, then back to the kids.

Cas glared at him,"Seriously Dean!?"

"What? I think it'd be a good idea to let them spread their wings a bit honey,"Dean said as he came over and pulled Cas into his arms,"You can come too..just to make sure they stay safe."

Cas sighed, and looked at Dean,"Alright..."He kissed Dean on the lips,"Go pack me a bag please.."he turned to John and Grace,"Go pack your bags as well."

Both kids rushed forwards and hugged him tightly,"Thanks Daddy!"then they went to Dean, hugging him,"Thanks Dad!"

Cas sighed and rubbed his forehead, Dean gave him his duffle and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the lips,"Hey..everything's going to be okay..alright?"

Cas just gave a small nod, smiling at Dean a bit as he kissed him again,"I know..I'm just..this is their first hunt Dean.."

"I know baby,"Dean soothed, running a hand through Cas's hair,"But we'll make sure they're safe.."

Cas nodded,"Of course.."

"We're ready!"Grace screamed hauling her Hello Kitty bookbag behind her.

"Yeah! Road Triiiipppppp!"John screeched flying in with his batman bookbag too.

Dean smiled and took Cas's hands,"Alright everyone in baby, we have to get going."

So, the family loaded into the Impala, Dean in the drivers seat, Cas in passenger, and Grace and John in the backseat.

"Is Uncle Sammy meeting us there?"Grace asked excitedly.

"Yep,"Dean nodded, cranking up the radio.

Cas and Grace rolled thier eyes while John jumped in his seat,"I love this song!"

Grace whined,"Dad..I wanna listen to something else.."

"Like what Gracie?"Dean hummed, head-banging to the song.

"Ooh! Ooh! Daddy bought me a Fall Out Boys tape!"The little girl squeaked.

"Nooooo,"John whined,"I don't wanna listen to them they suck!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Okay! Okay! Enough you two!"Dean shouted a bit,"We'll play three songs off of both tapes."

"Yes Dad,"both kids chimed in sync.

Cas yawned and Dean turned to look at him,"You alright angel?"

Cas nodded, though drearily, then whispered,"John was up all night."

"What? Why?"Dean asked.

"He's starting angel puberty,"Cas whispered.

Dean's eyes widened,"What? What is that?"

"It's just..his wings are molting and new, sharper, angel weapon wings are growing, it hurts really bad, so I was up all night with him,"Cas stated.

"Well..babe..you should rest then,"Dean gave him his old, crumbled up, trench coat,"Use this as a pillow, I'll wake you up when we get there."  
Cas smiled and nodded, taking the coat and snuggling up to the window, falling asleep soon.

A few hours later, Dean pulled up at the motel and smiled at Castiel's peaceful, sleeping face, he whispered,"Kids..stay in the car, I'm taking Daddy inside and putting him in bed."

"But you said that he could go on the hunt-"Grace started.

"Shhh..Grace, I know what I said, but.."Dean gave a worried look to Cas,"Daddy's a little..."

"Untrained?"John asked.

"Yeah, and tired, and that's never a good combination, so I'm going to put him to bed and leave a note, then we're going to meet Sam and get this over with,"Dean stated.

"But won't he be mad?"Grace asked tossing her blue eyes to Dean.

Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck,"Yeah...he will...but he'll get over it once he sees that you two made it back safe."

Grace and John swapped looks before shrugging and saying,"Okay Dad."

Dean nodded and walked around the car, opening the door softly and scooping Cas into his arms. Cas wiggled around a bit and fisted Dean's shirt heaving a soft,"Dean.."he buried his head in Dean's chest and Dean smiled brightly, pausing to kiss Cas on the forehead. He walked into the motel room and carefully put Cas in bed, covering him up and giving him a kiss,"Sweet dreams babe,"he whispered as he quickly scribbled down a note and walked out the door. He hopped back into the car and started off.

A few minutes later they arrived at an abandoned factory to see Sam sitting outside. Grace and John both hopped out and happily ran over, both screaming,"Uncle Sammy! Uncle Sammy!"  
Sam was shocked at first,"Uhh..hey?"Then he quickly picked up the kids and hugged them,"Hey guys!"he paused and whispered,"Your Dad knows you're here right?"

"Yes, I know they're here, Cas and I thought it'd be good for them to test their powers,"Dean stated.

"And by Cas and I, he means, he did, but we left Daddy asleep at the motel,"Grace said with a light giggle.

Sam gave Dean a look,"Cas isn't going to be so happy about that,"he laughed,"Dad's going to be sleeping on the couch tonighhhtt.."

Dean shot Sam a glare and nudged him,"Shut up Sammy.."

"So what are we up against Uncle Sammy?"John asked as he got lowered to the ground, making an angel blade appear.

"Time Traveling Djinn,"Sam said.

"Time Traveling!? Seriously!?"Dean asked, running a hand down his face.

"Yeah, apparently their fun is sending little kids into the past,"Sam stated.

"Jerks.."Dean said,"So how do we kill it...like a normal djinn?"

"That's what I'm thinking,"Sam commented reaching into the trunk he tossed a wooden steak at Dean before getting the kids one, and himself one.

"Well then let's go,"Dean turned,"Kids..stay close to me or Sammy, no running off, if anyone tries to touch you, you fly to Cas or you turn invisible got it?"

"Yes Dad.."Grace and John said simultaneously.

They all snuck quietly into the warehouse and quietly walked around, Dean keeping a protective arm around Grace and John. Grace's eyes widened and she grabbed tightly onto Dean to stop him.

"What's wrong Gracie?"Dean asked as him, John, and Sam turned worriedly to her.

"He's in this room...I can feel him.."Grace said with a blink and a sigh.

"Can you tell exactly where he is?"Sam asked.

"No..just that he's in this room.."Grace replied.

Suddenly both Dean and Sam were tossed aside and the djinn was smiling evilly at the two kids. Grace jumped a bit and John quickly pushed her behind him, bringing the steak up. The djinn slapped John's hand and the steak was sent flying away,"Ooohhh...two ANGEL kids...hmmm...I could get a nice price for you two, buuuutt...time travel's more fun!"

"No! You leave them alone you son of a-"Dean got cut off by the djinn turning his hand causing Dean to mummble against his lips.

He advanced on him and John started to panick, his eyes started to glow and his hands turned red, then he tried to push the djinn and fire shot from his hands. The djinn hissed, but was not dead.

"Whoa! Dad! Did you see that!?"John screeched.

Dean spent some time mummbling, then Grace came up, she placed a hand on Dean's hand and her eyes glowed, then Dean fell down and Grace looked amazed,"Whoa!"

Dean quickly hugged Grace,"My baby girl can release monster grips!"He then ran over to John and hugged him,"I'm so proud of you! You can shoot fire balls! How cool is that!?"

"Uhh..over here?"Sam asked and Grace giggled as she skipped over and poked Sam causing him to fall from the wall.

While they all admired the kids they didn't see the djinn quietly sneak up and grab Grace and John by the arm.

"NO!"Dean screamed as the djinn's tattos glowed, he looked to the kids,"I'LL FIND YOU I PROMISE! TRY TO GET BACK HERE TOO!"

Grace and John nodded as they disappeared.

"Oh...shit..."Dean cursed,"Cas is going to KILL me..."

"You think?"Sam asked.

Dean ran a tired hand through his hair, before they retired to the car. They arrived at the motel minutes later and walked in to see Cas crossing his arms and angrily glaring at Dean,"Sam...give us a moment...please..."Cas hissed.

Sam gave Dean a pity pat on the shoulder and walked off mummbling,"I'll get myself a room."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"Cas screamed angrily throwing a pillow at Dean.

"Honey..I know you're mad.."Dean began.

"MAD DOESN'T BEGAN TO CUT IT DEAN!"Cas retorted.

Dean tried to come closer,"You have to understand..I didn't want you getting hurt..."

"You didn't want ME getting hurt, but you let our CHILDREN fight!?"Cas huffed.

"Our children aren't human Cas!"Dean stated harshly.

Cas stopped before he could say anything, he dropped onto the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face in sighed, coming over to him, he wrapped his arms around Cas's shaking form and rubbed his hand through Cas's hair,"I'm sorry...you were just so tired...and you're not as powerful as you used to be."

Cas looked up at him, tear's running down his cheeks,"I know Dean...I haven't argued about going on cases before! But this one was important!"He then broke down hugging Dean and crying into his shoulder,"It was their first hunt..and they've finally gotten their powers! I-I wanted to see them..so badly.."

Dean sighed,"Oh, I'm sorry...I'm soooo sorry."

Cas nodded, then sighed, drying his tears,"It's okay Dean..I forgive you."

Dean smiled and pressed his lips to Castiel's, kissing him deeply, while Cas kissed back,"You wanna know what powers they have?"Dean asked smiling widely.

Cas gasped, his eyes sparkled,"Oh yes! I do!"

"John can shoot fire from his hands,"Dean grinned excitedly as Cas's bright blue eyes sparkled,"And Gracie! She can release monster grips!"

Cas smiled, his eyes shut in happiness,"That's...that's AMAZING!"

Dean chuckled and kissed Cas on the lips,"I know right! I was so proud!"

"Right! I need to tell them how proud I am! Soo..where are they at? With Sam?"Cas asked.

Dean frowned and nervously scratched the back of his neck, he took Cas's hand,"Alright..now babe...don't freak out.."

Cas's face paled, and his eyes widened in fear,"Wh-What happend?"

"The djinn...kinda...sent them back in time.."Dean said.

Cas's breath quickened,"What? W-Well do you know how to get them back!?"

Dean bit his bottom lip and shook his head no,"But Sammy's researching right now!"

Cas held onto Dean tightly,"W-We have to get them back..right now Dean Winchester...RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeah, yeah angel I know.."Dean said, rubbing Cas's back,"Just calm down..everything will be okay.."

Cas took a deep breath and massaged his temples,"Alright..Alright..everything's going to be alright.."

Dean nodded, and took Castiel's hands,"Yeah..everything's going to be fine..we'll get them back."Dean then kissed Cas softly on the lips, and Cas kissed back.

* * *

_**Okay soooo if you want another chapter pretty please review and tell me :) if not...then you could always go jump off a cliff...oh well..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Middle 1:**

Cas was beaming at the kids excitedly as Dean just stared shock,"You two...are our kids?"

"Yeah,"John nodded.

"Wow.."Cas said, clutching Dean's hand tightly,"They're our kids Dean!"

"Yeah Cas I heard.."Dean said.

"We need you guy's help,"Grace said,"We need to get back to our time."

"So..you need us to help you fight a future monster pretty much?"Dean asked.

"Yeah,"John nodded.

"OH Dean let's do it!"Cas said, turning to Dean and squeezing Dean's hand, his eyes bright and happy.

Dean sighed and smiled, nodding,"Alright...we're going to have to adopt them first though..or else they'll never let us out of here with them."

Cas smiled and kissed Dean happily on the lips, causing Dean to let out a startled mummble, that soon turned into a pleased smile,"Thank You honey! You're so sweet!"

"No problem,"he smiled and nodded to the kids,"C'mon..let's go adopt you guys."

Grace smiled happily chirping a,"Thanks Dad!"Before they left the room.

The adoption was done quite quickly and they fled the orphanage. Once outside the doors, Sam turned to them,"You two adopted kids just to get information out of them?"

"No, we did it because-"Dean started, before Grace smiled happily and hugged Sam,"Uncle Sammy!"

Dean grinned a bit,"Because of that."

Sam looked scared for a second, before he looked amused,"You and Cas had kids?"

Cas smiled happily and nodded,"Yep."

"Well how did they get here?"Sam asked, puzzled.

"Time traveling djinn,"The family said as a whole.

"Oh.."Sam said,"So, we need to find a cure for a time traveling djinn?"

"Yeah,"Dean nodded,"So, I guess let's head back to the motel."

Cas nodded and popped open the doors to the backseat, the kids climbed in, then he quickly popped in as well. Dean grinned as Sam hopped in the front and blasted the radio.

"Yes! I love this song!"John fist-pumped.

Cas beamed as he watched the boy and Dean looked excitedly into the rearview mirror,"Really? So, I still listen to the same music then?"

"Yeah, UNfortunantly,"Grace pouted.

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't appreciate the musical stylings of Led Zepplin or any of OUR bands,"John said.

Dean chuckled and Cas shot him a dirty look, before turning to John,"Don't be mean to your sister."

John turned to Cas,pouting before nodding,"Yes Daddy..."

Cas smiled brightly,"So that's what you call us! You call Dean Dad and me Daddy."

"Yeah,"Grace nodded.

"That's nice,"Cas sighed.

"That means that I obviously top..."Dean murmured, and got shot another glare and a low whisper of,"Not in front of the kids."

"So..I'm just interested.."Dean changed the subject,"What's our life like?"

John started,"Well..we have a two story house in Lawrence, Kansas."

"I have a room, John has a room, and you and Daddy share a room,"Grace stated.

"I think we know that Grace,"John said, then answered again,"Me and Grace are home-schooled by Daddy."

"And Dad works at a mechanic shop a few miles down the road,"Mary cooed.

"But we still hunt..well..Dad hunts..we usually stay home, this was our first hunt,"John explained.

"Why doesn't Daddy hunt?"Dean said and Cas smiled and blushed a bit at the name.

"Well..uhh..you see we're twins, and usually it only takes half of an angel's grace to give birth, but..since there were two of us.."Grace started.

"It took all of my grace,"Cas finished staring at the kids.

"So...he's not an angel in the future?"Dean asked worriedly.

"No..that's why you don't let him hunt,"John said,"Well..except this time you let him come along and told him he could watch over us while we hunt..but.."He tossed a look to Grace and they both looked ashamed.

"But what?"Dean asked

"Well..Daddy fell asleep in the car and we left him at the motel, because you said that he was tired and untrained and it wasn't safe,"Grace finished.

Dean's eyes widened and Cas's grew dark as he glared harshly at Dean,"He did WHAT?"

"Hey now..let's not get mad at something Dean has yet to do.."Sam tried to calm Cas down.

"So if you guys are half-angels, do you have powers?"Dean asked, trying to get off the subject once more.

"Yeah, Grace can sense when monsters are near and then can release monster grips,"John said with a grin.

"And John can blash fireballs, and he's supposed to have one more, but we aren't sure what it is yet. I over-heard Daddy tell Dad that John was going to get a big power after he finishes his angel puberty!"Grace chirped in a innocent manner.

John paled and Dean almost swerved off the road,"Grace!"John hissed, face red as an apple,"You're not supposed to know that!"

Cas coughed uncomfortably and shifted, he then softly reached out and rubbed the center of John's wings,"I bet they're sore then.."

"Yeah.."John said leaning into Cas's touch.

"Don't worry..I'll make them feel better okay?"Cas smiled empathetically.

"Thanks Daddy,"John said with a small smile and awkwardly tried to hug Cas.

"No problem,"Cas smiled and hugged John back, while smiling at Dean.

"Okay, we're here,"Dean said from the front seat.

They all piled out of the car and walked into the motel, Dean's arm around Cas's shoulders as they walked. They made it inside and Dean nodded,"Alright..you two,"he pointed to the kids,"get Sam's bed, Sam you can take the motel room next to ours, Cas and I'll take this bed."

Sam huffed, but left the room anyways, and the kids climbed into their bed. Dean smiled at them,"We don't need to tuck you guys in bed or anything right?"

"No.."John chuckled,"We're old enough."

"Yeah!"Grace chimed happily, puffing out her chest,"We're big kids!"

Cas smiled and walked over hugging them both anyways,"Goodnight..remember, I don't sleep..so if you need me, just tap on my shoulder, or call me.."He stood and turned back to Dean, giving him a kiss on the lips, they went to the other bed and climbed in, lying next to each other. Dean flipped off the lights before wrapping his arms around Cas's waist and holding him close. Cas smiled and snuggled closed to Dean, he whispered,"Thank you Dean..."

"For what?"Dean asked in a confused whisper.

"For them.."Cas smiled and gave Dean a slow loving kiss on the lips.

Dean smiled as they pulled away and ran a hand through Cas's hair,"Anything for my angel."

Cas smiled back and snuggled into Dean's chest, heaving a soft,"Goodnight Dean.."

"Night Cas.."Dean replied with a yawn as he began to doze off while softly rubbing Castiel's back.

Later that night, John felt a painful sensation ring in through his wings, and winced, hurrying out of bed and to Cas, he poked him on the shoulder, whimpering a bit. Cas shifted around, careful not to wake Dean,"John? What is it?"

"My wings..."he hissed in pain.

"Right..poor little angel"He softly unwrapped Dean's arms from his waist smiling as he saw Dean wrap himself around a pillow instead sighing out a soft,"Cas..."

Cas smiled at his husband before being brought back to reality by a boy's hand gripping onto his tightly. He nodded, taking John's hand,"I'm going to fly us somewhere private so as not to wake Dad and Gracie."

John nodded and hugged onto Cas tightly, tears starting to run down his face. Cas petted his head and in a snap they appeared in an empty field. Cas got to his knees and sat John down,"Unhide your wings so I can see.."

John took a deep breath and his wings shot out, a beautiful black that shone dark green when he tilted just slightly. Cas smiled rubbing over a feather,"They're beautiful.."He then found the baby feathers falling out and blood splotches everywhere,"This is going to be a little cold okay?"Cas conjured up a vial of a bright purple liquid, he quickly sqirted some on his hands and started to gently rub it on John's wings. John stiffened and whined at first, then sighed and relaxed,"Feels..good..."Cas smiled and finished up,"All done."

John turned around and hid his wings again, charging and hugging Cas tightly,"Thank you Daddy.."

"No problem.."Cas smiled lovingly and handed John the vial,"Here..take it with you."

He took the vial and stuck it in his jeans pocket, then bit his bottom lip and looked up at Cas shyly,"Umm...c-can I ask you a favor?"

Cas noticed his nervous tone and smiled,"Of course..anything."

"Can I see your wings? Daddy doesn't have his anymore, but Dad says they were amazing!"John said in awe.

Cas smiled and blushed,"They aren't that great, but..yeah..of course.."his eyes glowed and his wings sprouted from behind his back. John's eyes sparkled as he looked at Cas's wings,"Woooaahhh..cooolll.."He walked up and gently touched one of the long sharp feathers.

"You're wings will be a lot like this soon...except..your's has a light green tint to it..and of course you won't have the burns along the bottom,"Cas said.

"What happened?"He asked touching a burn gingerly.

Cas looked at John,"D-Did we not tell you?"

John shook his head no, then blushed and said,"Wellll..actually yes..buuuttt.."he paused and smiled,"It's our favorite story.."

Cas smiled and chuckled before ruffling the boys hair,"When Dad was young, and before him and Daddy became a couple, he went to a very bad..evil place called hell. Meanwhile I was in heaven going about my normal business when I heard Michael cursing and went to see what was going on. He told me that his vessel was in hell, and of course we needed to do something. I wasn't going to do it, but...Michael showed me what the vessel was doing at that moment. He was torturing others, but you could see what torture it was in his eyes...in those...brilliant green eyes..after seeing it something inside me clicked. I assembled an army and we fled to hell to rescue the man. The others didn't make it, and..well..I almost didn't, but one thing was driving me on.."

"You're profound bond,"John said at the exact time that Cas did, he was grinning a prize-winning smile that was a complete copy of Dean. Cas smiled and nodded,"right.."

"I found him and grabbed him by the shoulder. He couldn't see me while I was lifting him, and I almost dropped him once, because my wings caught fire. But I made it, just enough to get him to his coffin, before I passed out from exhastion. I healed myself in heaven and later found out that Dean was searching everywhere..for me..of course, we didn't quite get along at first...but...eventually, after all the trials..,"Cas paused memories flashing before him as he shed a tear. "the pain.."More memories, more tears, "and the tribulation..we found our way to each other.."Cas said, his voice quivering at the end, tears ran down Castiel's cheeks and he softly swiped them away.

John smiled and hugged him,"This is the part where Dad pretends he didn't hear you tell the whole thing, even though he has, then he comes up, hugs you tight, wipes your tears away, and kisses you."

Cas smiled and sniffled,"Let's get back to Dad okay?"

John nodded, then hugged Cas tightly,"I love you.."

Cas gasped a little and hugged the boy back,"I-I love you too.."

John yawned and snuggled into Cas's chest and Cas smiled a little, scooping the boy up. He then flew off, they were back in the motel and Cas saw Dean was up and smiled, tears still evident in his eyes, as he sat John down in bed.

"You okay honey?"Dean asked worriedly.

Cas nodded yes and came over hugging Dean tightly, his tears falling onto Dean's shoulder,"I just..."he paused,"I love you.."

Dean smiled, wiped the tears away from Cas's cheek softly, and kissed him,"I love you too.."

**Middle 2:**

Cas flipped through a book, pausing to take a quick sip of a coffee that Dean had dropped off several minutes later. Dean came and sat worriedly, taking Cas's hand.

"Cas...baby...please get some rest..you've been at this non-stop for two days.."Dean said softly.

"Dean, I can't..what if- what if our kids are hurt.."Cas said with a light sniffle as tears came to his eyes.

"C'mon Cas, we've raised them better then that,"Dean said, moving closer and rubbing a soothing hand down Cas's back.

"Yeah..you're right.."Cas sighed, closing the book, he moved so he was basically sitting in Dean's lap, his head on Dean's shoulder,"I just want them safe and sound and...home.."

Dean nodded and held Cas close,"I know Cas, I miss them too.."He kissed Cas on the forehead and started to gently humm 'Hey Jude',"But don't worry..we'll get them back.."

Cas nodded and started to drift off, listening to him humm, but before he fell asleep, he pressed a sloppy, tired, kiss to Dean's lips and whispered a quick,"I love you.."

Dean smiled and kissed him back,"I love you too baby.."He then scooped Cas up bridal style and carried him to thier bedroom, slipping him in bed. He smiled as Cas's grip tighted on him, and softly slipped in bed with the angel, snuggling close to him and falling asleep.

The next morning Dean was the first to wake up, because of his phone ringing repeatedly. He groaned and grabbed it, flipping it open,"Yeah?"

"Dean! I think I found something!"Sam's excited voice rang through the reciever.

Dean sat up quickly, making Cas groan and stir,"What? Really!?"

"Yeah, there's this website from,"Sam paused,"An old hunter, who supposedly ran a few tests, he found that we can trap the djinn in a special trap and after killing him it will open a time traveling vortex, then we have up to 12 hours to find the kids and get them back through,"Sam said,"So meet me at the same warehouse by 6 sharp."

"Yeah, alright, we'll be there.."Dean said, no longer tired as he quickly jumped out of bed and hung up.

"Dean?"Cas mummbled wearily yawning as he sat up in bed.

"Cas,"Dean quickly grabbed Cas in a kiss, he pulled back and looked into Cas's eyes,"Sam found a way to get the kids back."

A smile lit up Cas's face and he smiled jumping up and tossing his arms around Dean's neck"Seriously!?"

"Yeah!"Dean cheered, spinning Cas around and setting him on the floor.

"Thank God!"Cas hurriedly started to pack a duffle,"well then let's go!"

Dean chuckled a bit, but continued to pack his own, and soon, they were on the road. After a few hours of traveling they arrived at the warehouse and rapidly got out.

"How do we kill it?"Cas immediatly asked as he got out of the car.

Sam chuckled a bit,"Blade blessed by a priest, then burn."

"You got the stuff?"Dean asked.

Sam nodded and tossed Dean the knife, then handed Cas the lighter. After they prepped they walked into the warehouse, slowly, then they saw a figure up ahead and took off. The djinn spotted them and groaned,"Winchesters...again?"He then tossed a hand causing the hunters to be pinned to the walls opposite of each other. What the djinn DIDN'T expect was the fact that Dean was behind him the whole time, he snuck up and quickly pounded the blade into the guy, hissing out,"Don't..touch..my...family!" then Sam fought against the loosening grip enough to toss the lighter to Dean who dropped it on the djinn, causing the monster to scream,"Bitch..."Dean growled to the burning body.

Cas came over, wincing and Dean rushed to him, wrapping an arm around him,"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..yeah, I'm okay, just..a little out of practice is all..."Cas huffed watching as the body glowed and a huge vortex of blue and white appeared. Dean took Cas's hand and squeezed it saying,"Let's go get our kids back!"

Cas nodded determinedly and Dean, Sam, and Cas all jumped through.

* * *

_**Okay, first..just wanna apologize for not posting this sooner! I wanted to, but I had my play and everything, so I really didn't have time. Hopefully (if I get more reviews from you wonderful people :) ) I will post the next chapter sooner...we'll just have to see... :) Well, hope you liked this chapter! And see you next time! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: SEXUAL SCENE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! DONT READ IF YOU DON'T AGREE!**_

* * *

**End :**

"Sam, do you have any idea how to get the kids back home?"Dean asked worriedly through the phone.

"No...but I've been thinking.."Sam said through the phone,"If you and Cas's kids went missing wouldn't you be doing anything to get them back?"

"Uhh..yeah, why?"Dean asked.

"Because...what if your future selves are on their way right now?"Sam asked.

"You're a nerd Sam...but..a genius as well.."Dean sighed.

"Ok, so, I'll talk to the kids and we'll head to where ever they first popped up, that's most likely where they're going to pop up."Dean said ending the call.

Dean walked into the living room to find Cas handing out hamburgers to the kids and smiling happily as they told Cas different things that made him laugh that bright, beautiful laugh. He paused and leaned against the doorway staring at Cas, he was so happy...he hadn't been that happy in a LONG time. He sighed, and got brought out of his zoning out by Grace poking him and holding out a burger,"Here ya go Dad."

Dean smiled and took the burger with a smile, he ruffled the girl's hair,"Thanks Gracie.."

Grace grinned lovingly and walked back to Cas grabbing a burger for herself.

Cas came over and smiled at him, pressing their lips together,"You okay honey?"

Dean nodded,"Yeah..I'm fine,"he kissed Cas back,"I have some good news though."

Cas nodded,"What is it?"

"Sam thinks he found a way to get the kids back,"Dean said with a smile.

Grace and John happily jumped up,"Really?"

"Yeah, we just need to know where you were when you first wound up here,"Dean stated.

"An old warehouse,"Grace said.

"In this state, on 7th Street,"John finished.

"I know that place,"Dean nodded, "Alright..well pack up, I'll call Sam."

Cas smiled, though a bit sadly and nodded, going to pack his things in his duffle bag, while the kids packed thierselves, then they set off in their beloved Impala.

* * *

Cas, Dean and Sam all fell down in an abandoned warehouse, the same one they left a few minutes ago. Sam and Dean stood and Dean helped Cas to his feet.

"Isn't this where we just came from?"Dean asked.

"Yeah, but it's older,"Sam said.

"How can you tell,"Both Dean and Cas said at once.

"The walls are dirtier,"Sam pointed to the stone walls which were dustier then usual.

"We have a small problem.."Cas said.

"What's that baby?"Dean asked.

"How are we supposed to know where...well..we are at this moment?"Cas asked.

"Uhhhh..."Both Sam and Dean left off.

"Great,"Cas sighed rubbing at his temples before tears started to run from his eyes.

"Cas..it's okay baby.."Dean came over and softly brought him in for a hug, rubbing his head.

"I'll never get them back.."Cas whimpered.

Suddenly the door burst open and two kids shouted,"Dad! Daddy!"

Cas immediatly pulled his face away to see Grace and John running towards them,"Oh thank God!"He said quickly catching the kids in his arms,"Never-ever-ever leave me again.."He said.

"Yes Daddy.."the both cooed before turning to hug Dean, who hugged them back happily.

Dean and Cas smiled as they looked at their past selves,"Thank you.."they both said happily connecting hands with each other.

"No thank you.."Past Cas replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, Sam handed Past Sam a slip of paper and Past Sam chuckled and nodded. Sam then said,"Alright lovebirds and eggs, we've got to go before that portal closes."

"Right..everyone through the vortex,"Dean commanded scooping Grace up in his arms and jumping through. Cas held onto John's hand and jumped through with him, and then Sam stepped through.

Dean looked over to Cas, who was staring longingly at the vortex. He smiled and said,"I'm ready Cas."

"Huh?"Cas asked turning to Dean.

"I want babies now.."Dean said with a smile.

Cas's face brightened,"Really!? Oh yes Dean! Let's start!"He jumped onto Dean and kissed him passionatly.

Dean chuckled,"Not here baby..let's go back to the motel."

"Right..that'd probably be more comfortable,"Cas nodded.

Dean just laughed and took Cas's hand kissing him softly,"Then let's go to the motel sweetheart."

And that's what they did, going to the motel, they crashed through the door tearing at each others clothes. Dean attacked Cas's mouth with heated passion. He laid Cas on the bed gently and started unbuttoning Cas's shirt.

Cas, however got frustrated and just tore off his shirt as well as Dean's.

Dean chuckled,"Using your angelic mojo why you have the chance? I find that very hot baby.."He began to nip at Cas's neck.

Cas let out something between a chuckle and a moan, hands shaky as he began to undo Dean's pants. Dean smiled at him and stripped his pants and boxers off.

Cas did the same stripping out of his pants and boxers as well.

Dean grabbed the lube and slathered it on three fingers, sliding them one by one into Cas's entrance. Cas moaned in pleasure and gripped Dean,"Yes Dean..Get me pregnant, pleasee fuck me Dean.."

Dean chuckled,"Here it comes baby...you ready?" And before Dean got an answer he pounded in.

Cas let out a moan and a little shriek,"So good Dean! So good!"

A few hours later Dean and Cas were laying in the bed, both out of breath and sweating. Cas smiled and rolled over leaning on Dean's chest,"We did it.."

"Huh?"Dean asked turning to Dean.

"I'm pregnant.."Cas sighed happily.

"Really!?"Dean asked with a smile.

"Really."Cas said with a bright smile.

Dean laughed and captured a big kiss from Cas,"We're going to be parents."

"I can't wait."Cas sighed with a smile.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews! This is the end, but..I'm thinking..of maybe writing a sequal about Cas's pregnancy and stuff like that..if you want me to, REVIEW!**_


End file.
